Montreal Falcons
The Montreal Falcons are a professional hockey team based out of Montreal, Quebec. The Falcons have the same Management and Ownership group as the once succesful Montreal Wild Cats, who abruptly met their end in Season 14 in Tier 3 due to Bankruptcy. "It was sad to see such a good club go, but we plan on starting fresh here with the Falcons and were excited at the oppurtunity to build a new club" said owner Johnnie Casserole in the teams first press conference. The Falcons inaugural season came quite easily as they were placed in a Tier 5 League without a single other human team. Franchise History Season 15 The Falcons built their team with young players with high potential, and a mix of savvy veterans. In hopes of a solid long term future. Head coach Fillip Ennals was as suprised as anyone at the start of the campaign when he saw that his team was placed in a league with no other human teams. The team went 38-0 and scored over nearly 300 goals."I think that this season wasn't a true test and if are players aren't prepared to work hard, they're going to be in for a serious suprise next year." said the coach. It must be said that the true Montreal Falcons have yet to appear as they breezed by the year in relaxed fashion. They capped off the year in style with the first ever League Championship. "This gives us the oppurtinity to train our players hard and use our money for upgrades, this season has become a stepping stone of sorts into next year" said GM Nadir Khan. Although the team faced mediocre opponents all year long, some of the stars in the team began to shine. 22 year old, Epiphun Fedorov who collected 50g 34a and 23 year old Marcus Thornsbury who picked up 46g 60a where just some of the young guns to get off to great starts. One wonders what's in store for this team in the future when the have to face tough challenges. Season 15 Playoffs The play-offs were not much of a test for the young team as they finished their run with a 6-1-1 record. Coach Filip Ennals how in the world they could've lost to AI teams, to this he simply replied "no comment." The Montreal Falcons captured their first ever trophy by winning the League 1484 Playoffs. Season 16 The Montreal Falcons were placed in League 315 in Tier 4. However there were only 3 other human teams this time in the league. Expectations are once again high for the upcoming season."We are expecting to win this league, there is no reason that we shouldn't." Said Coach Filip Ennals the day the team got promoted. Filip Ennals ended up being right indeed. The Falcons destroyed the opposition, and finished with a 36-2 record. Again Marcus Thornsbury and Epiphun Fedorov led the way producing big numbers yet again. While in goal Felton Stearman proved to be clutch when needed. Going into to the playoffs, there was one minor concern. PoDDY Team, the only team that the Falcons faltered against during the season. Questions were raised as to what would happen in the playoffs. Season 16 Playoffs Montreal Falcons breezed by the first round beating an AI team, in the second round they faced New England Wolves and beat them in two. And as expected, they ran into 2nd place PoDDY Team. In game one The falcons prevailed and looked good to take the series. However they lost 3-2 in Game 2 and PoDDY Team forced Game 3. In the end, it was a hard fought battle that the Falcons won 4-2 to take the series and the Championship.Montreal Falcons captured their 2nd trophy by winning the League 315 Playoffs. Season 17 Season 17 began in dramatic fashion as the Falcons announced several roster changes. Forwards Cary Mouse and Jody Behringer were released, and Defenseman Louis Sanfilippo and Florentino Ritson were added to the roster in an effort to keep up with the competition of Tier 3. Over the course of the season many players were added to the roster, among them ; Dirk Dhorn, Tuan Kagimoto, Prince Mittendorf, and Douglas Hauber. It was a rocky start as the Falcons finished with a below .500 record in the first half of the season. However the last half was a huge improvement as they finished their last ten games 9-1-1. An absolute blitz late in the season saved them from relegation as they placed 11th spot, and just barely. "Even though we didn't meet our goal of making the playoffs, im extremely pleased with out result. We knew it would be tough, and it was. And we managed to stay up, we can now focus on next season." Coach Ennals said in his end of year press conference. Often overshadowed by the star Marcus Thornsbury, Epiphun Fedorov had a fantastic year. Finishing second in the Leagues Top Point Scorers with 58. Thornsbury incidentally had a very tough year, only managing 27 points in 38 games. Contreversies seemed to follow the Montreal star as he was often spotted outside night clubs after game nights. "You know, i don't know the details and i wont speak on behalf of him...but all I can say is he didn't perform as expected." Said the GM. Another bright spot on the season was the enormous success of Tuan Kagimoto, who scored 25 goals in only 30 games. Overall, it was a rocky season, which ended on a positive note. The Falcons now look to establish themselves further in Tier 3 next season. RBK Center The RBK Center is the home of the Montreal Falcons. It's capacity is 12,500. The new, 65 million dollar, state of the art facility has a brand new training room and is the spectacle of all of GHL. "Sometimes it's so loud, you just can't hear the whistle!" said goaltender Felton Stearman, commenting on the volume of the building. Not suprisingly, the RBK Center serves the best Smoked Meat sandwiches in all of GHL. Another interesting fact is that the zamboni's have hybrid engines as to consume less fuel, and be more environmentally friendly. "I'll be honest, it makes every rink look like garbage. This arena is just exceptional." said an opposing coach who preferred not to be named. Team Jersey The Montreal Falcons jersey is a simple white with Maroon/Red Trim. The crest is a properous falcon. The jersey was designed to be accesible to younger fans while not being too strange as to turn off older fanbase. Team Records Seasons 15-onwards. ''* indicates player no longer on the team'' Draft History Team Acquisitions Devon Nygard On January 1st, GM Nadir Khan announced the acquisation of Devon Nygard. The quick forward is a 74 overall and has already made a huge impact scoring twice in two games while playing on the third line only earning about 9:47 of Time on Ice per game. The 26 year old is going to earn about 1.6 Million over the next 3 seasons. "Im really pleased to be given the chance here in Montreal" Said Nygard the day of the signing. Nygard was a previous player for league rival PoDDY Team but was let go after season 15. Prince Mittendorf On January 11th, only 10 days after acquiring Devon Nygard, The Falcons made another splash in the Trade Market. Acquiring forward Prince Mittendorf, from the st paul fighting irish. In exchange they gave up Goalie Lojza Magaha. Mittendorf is a 74 overall, with great potential. At only 20 years-old he looks to be a cornerstone of the franchise in years to come. "You know, he's really young still. He's still developping and we're really excited about seeing him get even better" Said Coach Ennals the day of the transaction. Douglas Hauber As the Trading Deadline approached on Season 16, GM Nadir Khan felt he needed to bulk his team up a little. So, on February 15th he acquired Forward Douglas Hauber from the Thunder Hawks in exchange for 1.5 M dollars. The 25 year old said the day after the trade "Im really happy to be here, this team looks like it's going in the right direction" Louis Sanfilippo Acquired on March 16, Louis Sanfilippo was acquired to solidify the blue line of the Montreal Falcons. The 80 Overall from Creston, B.C. Is happy to come to a Canadian team "Im really glad to be part of a Canadian team finally, I hope I can help the team win" Sanfilippo was signed to a 2 year, 2.5M$ Contract. Florentino Ritson Acquired also On March 16th, a flurry of moves occured by the Falcons and Florentino Ritson was signed to a 4 year contract for 3.2M$. The 82 Overall has been added to the line-up in hopes to add some offensive punch and keep up with the skill of Tier 3. "We really want to stay up in Tier 3 and we would like to remain competitive, we believe that Florentino can help us offensively". Tuang Kagimoto Acquired on April 1st, the day after a 3-1 bum-spanking at the hands of Moncton Potpourri. The Falcons announced the signing of Tuang Kagimoto. The 90 overall forward was yet another part of the teams plans to stay up in Tier 3. Dirk Dohrn Acquired on May 15th, Dirk became the highest paid player in franchise history. Touching 6.8 M per year. He was signed to a 2 year deal. He played in nine games during Season 17 and amassed 4 goals and 7 assists. With players such as Milo Vanallen set to be either let go or traded, the team thought it would be best to acquire the skilled forward while they still could. Current Roster Current roster As of June 14, 2009. {| width=90% !colspan=9 bgcolor="#990000"|Staff |- bgcolor="#dddddd" !width=5%| |align=left!!width=38%|'Name' !width=25%|Title !width=8%|Age !width=15%|Birthplace !width=18%|Acquired !width=5%|Salary/Years Remaining !width=6%|Overall |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |align=center|image: sweden.png |Filip Ennals |align=center|Head Coach |align=center|54 |align=center|Mariefred |align=center|Season 14/FA Signing |align=center|3.8M/2YRS |align=center|89 |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |align=center|image: canada.png |Nadir Khan |align=center|GM, Vice-President and Director of Player Personnel. |align=center|16 |align=center|Montreal |align=center|Season 14/Hired |align=center|0.3M |align=center|N/A |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |align=center|image: usa.png |Rich Butterball |align=center|Head Scout, Assistant GM |align=center|34 |align=center|Seattle, Washington |align=center|Season 14/Hired |align=center|0.195M |align=center|N/A |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |align=center|image: canada.png |Graham Rynbend |align=center|Medical Trainer |align=center|29 |align=center|Laval, Quebec |align=center|Season 14/Hired |align=center|.2M |align=center|N/A |- bgcolor="#eeeeee" |align=center|image: usa.png |Cal Winfred |align=center|Equipment Manager |align=center|44 |align=center|New York, New York |align=center|Season 14/Hired |align=center|0.09M |align=center|N/A Category:Teams Category:Canadian GHL Teams Category:Tier 3 Teams